There's A New Evil In Town
by disloyalseraph
Summary: The new girl in town seems to have it out for Willow, the problem is nobody knows why.
1. Alexis

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but if I did.Tara would not have died!  
  
Willow sat in her bedroom trying not to think about Tara, but it was still hard. It had only been a couple of months since she had died, and her life still seemed so empty. She still wished that Xander had let her die; it would have been so much easier. She wouldn't have to deal with all the sadness and pain anymore. But at the same time, she was glad that all her friends were safe. Willow gazed out the window and daydreamed of the prior year, before all the chaos.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hi, my name is Alexis, what's yours?" said the new sophomore to Dawn.  
  
"I'm Dawn, did you just move here?"  
  
"Yea, from Lexington."  
  
"Oh, Kentucky, that's cool."  
  
"Um.I guess if you like cows and corn and stuff."  
  
"Haha, who doesn't like corn?"  
  
"Me, but that's not important, thanks for talking to me, no one else seems to be interested in having a conversation with me." mumbled Alexis.  
  
"Not a problem, I definitely know what it feels like being the new girl."  
  
"Do you want to come over after school and study or something?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Wow, that would be really great, sure."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you after school then."  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
Back at Buffy's.  
  
"What's wrong Will you seem kinda down?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Nothing, I was just daydreaming."  
  
"Well ok sweety, but if you need anything you know where my room is."  
  
"That I do, thanks Buffy." Later that day after school.  
  
"This is my house, not much to look at, but it's home."  
  
"I really like it, its cozy," said Alexis.  
  
"Well let me introduce you to the Scoobie Gang, or at least the one's that are around."  
  
"Um.Scoobie Gang?"  
  
"It's kinda complicated, I'll explain sometime."  
  
"Oh, here are Buffy and Willow."  
  
"Buffy. Willow. This is Alexis she just moved here from Lexington."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty far away, it's nice to meet you." said Buffy.  
  
"Yea, nice to meet you," chimed in Willow.  
  
As Alexis looked at Willow her eyes suddenly became black, and she began to glare at her with such hatred, as Willow had never seen before.  
  
"Um.you ok there kiddo?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yes.I'm perfectly fine, it's nice to meet all of you, Dawn let's get studying." said Alexis snapping out of it.  
  
Dawn and Alexis ran up the stairs to Dawn's room to start studying, but not before Alexis sent one more scornful look at Willow.  
  
Back downstairs.  
  
"Was it just me or did Alexis start getting the witchy eye when she looked at you?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"Sort of, it was a little odd that she looked so pissed off at me, did I say something offensive to her?"  
  
"Um.unless saying, "its nice to meet you" is offensive where she comes from, I think your safe."  
  
"I think we should call Giles and tell him what we saw, he probably won't be able to do much from London, but maybe he will have some advice." suggested Willow.  
  
"Good idea, it's kind of late now, but we'll call him in the morning, whatever is going on with that child he'll be able to help us figure it out."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Poor Willow

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy, damn. But here's chapter 2!  
  
"Giles, how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, I suppose. How are you Buffy? Everything alright back home?"  
  
"Well everything is relatively normal, except this new friend of Dawn's."  
  
"What's the problem with this new friend?"  
  
"I mean she hasn't done anything physically to anyone, or hurt anyone, but she's odd."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well when Dawn introduced us to her, she gave this evil witchy eye to Willow. They've never met, and Willow didn't do anything to her."  
  
"What do you mean by witchy eye?"  
  
"Like eyes turn all black, and you simply look really pissed off."  
  
"Ah, yes. The 'witchy' eye."  
  
"Giles, don't make jokes, it was weird."  
  
"Sorry, I'll see what I can find out about her. What's her full name?"  
  
"Ugh. Alexis."  
  
"Thank you Buffy, but what's her last name?"  
  
"I don't know, I was a tad bit distracted with her evil glare."  
  
"Well, when you find out, call me back, and I'll find out who she is."  
  
"Thanks Giles, I know you could help us out."  
  
Meanwhile up in Willow's room:  
  
Willow again sits by her window, gazing out the window, engulfed with thoughts of Tara. Unbeknownst to Willow, Alexis stands in the doorway, she seems to muttering something under her breath. Her eyes are the rich black that they were before; her hair is being blown back, by some invisible wind. Willow waking from her daydreams turns to face Alexis, and gasps.  
  
"Oh my god. You're a witch aren't you?" "Aren't you the quick one Willow?"  
  
"Well I haven't run into a 15 year old witch lately. What kinda spell are you casting there?"  
  
"A deadly one. You might not be feeling so well, later."  
  
"Ha. That's cute. Have you gotten a pencil floating yet?"  
  
"Floating.I mastered floating pencils when I was 6. My sister taught me."  
  
Suddenly memories of her sister started flooding back to her, and Alexis started to tear up. Her eyes turned back to the original blue, and her arms fell to her sides. Her sister had died several months ago, and she still hadn't full recovered from it. That's why she was here anyway. She was going to avenge her sister's death.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" questioned Willow.  
  
"You don't know do you?"  
  
"You don't even know who I am, you don't know what you took from me?"  
  
"Alexis, what are you talking about? We've never met before. Did something happen to your sister? Is that why you're crying?"  
  
"Did something happen to my sister? Yes, something happened to my sister. You took her from me; it's all your fault she died. If you two had never become involved she wouldn't have made friends with all of your supernatural buddies. She would never have been here when one of your enemies had decided to go on a shooting rampage!"  
  
"You mean your sister is Tara??? She never said she had a sister!"  
  
"Well she does, and you'll pay Willow, you'll pay."  
  
"Alexis I'm sorry, I miss her too, but it's not my fault she died, it's no one's fault. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yes, Willow. It is someone's fault. It's your fault. I'm here to get you back for what you did to her. You took her life away. I'll never forget this, and you will pay for what you took from me."  
  
At this, Alexis ran out of the room. Willow collapsed onto her bead crying. Willow believed that Alexis would be back to seek revenge on her. She would just have to try to help her through her grief and to explain to her that Tara was happy before she died, and that it was no one's fault. Willow couldn't believe this was happening, and all she could do was cry, and question.was it really my fault? To Be Continued. 


End file.
